


Hunger Pangs

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [17]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: Murdock gets a little too enthusiastic and Face retaliates.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Making Progress [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hunger Pangs

“Ouch!” Face yelped and stiffened involuntarily, as the nibbling of his left earlobe, which had been sending delicious shivers through his whole body, suddenly turned into a sharp and totally unexpected nip.

“Sorry, baby,” murmured Murdock breathily into his ear before sucking the injured earlobe into his mouth. Face shivered again and relaxed.

“S’Okay,” he managed. Murdock really was driving him crazy…

This was one of the rare occasions when they had prior notice of an upcoming mission. Rather than pulling one of the often-hasty, always stressful, scams that Face usually had to perpetrate, frequently involving an innocent young nurse, Face had just walked in and collected Murdock. This time Murdock was totally legitimate. Out of the VA on a two week leave pass with the blessing of his shrink.

The mission wasn’t due to start for a couple of days so they were enjoying some pre-mission R & R including this pleasant, so far, afternoon delight at Face’s beach house.

Face was currently lying flat on his back, Murdock’s comforting weight blanketing him; pinning him to the bed. He couldn’t move much and they were both naked, but that was okay. It was a familiar situation for Face, especially when they hadn’t been together for a while – and it had been three whole weeks this time. Murdock needed to be close and in control; Face was content to indulge his lover. The first time they made love after a separation was always Murdock’s time; he called the shots and Face obeyed willingly – his turn would come.

This time, Murdock seemed to be particularly anxious to explore every inch of Face’s body with his hands and his mouth; Face relaxed and allowed his pilot to dictate his actions, moving only as directed. Like a tiger, absent for a while, Murdock was re-claiming his territory.

Face sighed as his lover’s talented mouth moved down his neck and along his collarbone to his shoulder. He was starting to become one huge nerve ending.

‘This can only end one way,’ he thought, ‘but can I last… “OUCH!!!” Murdock’s nibbling had turned to a sharp nip, if not an actual bite, once again. “Hey, buddy, that hurt. Don’t they feed you in that place?” he muttered, aggrieved, trying in vain to free a hand to rub the painful place.

Murdock kissed the spot that he had just bitten. He smiled down at Face.

“Yeah, they feed me, baby… but it’s only food. I’m still hungry.”

Face looked stricken. Of course! Why hadn’t he thought of this earlier? “Why didn’t you say, Murdock? Look…let me up, I’ve got food in the kitchen – I’ll go make you a sandwich or something…” He tried to get up.

Murdock grinned down, not allowing Face to move at all. “That ain’t what I’m talking about. I’m hungry, sure, but I don’t need a sandwich. I need you. I need to taste you, Facey. Just you.”

Suddenly, Face understood. He smiled back.

“Alright, I get it now. It’s okay…” he settled back quietly. “But just remember, please, the next time you wanna take a bite outta me, that I bruise easy…”

Face suffered only one more bite, but it was a beauty.

After Murdock had kissed, sucked, licked and nibbled his way down Face’s torso to his groin, arousing them both to fever pitch on the journey, he flipped Face over onto his stomach. Face had been expecting this and was a willing participant. He was more than ready and panted, restraining himself, while Murdock prepared both of them carefully – too carefully for Face’s taste when he was already on the edge; but Murdock was always careful – then slid gently inside him. Face gritted his teeth and thought of Decker… anything not to come right there.

It was okay after that. Once he got himself under control, it was fine. It was damn good, actually: gentle at first, then hot and heavy. He ended up on his hands and knees with his lover pounding into his ass hard, and came screaming his lover’s name a minute or two before Murdock howled.

Murdock always howled during orgasm. Sometimes it was a problem if they might be overheard – by Hannibal or BA for instance. In the privacy of Face’s beach house it wasn’t a problem. No, that wasn’t the problem. He always did it, and Face was prepared. What he didn’t always do, and what Face wasn’t prepared for, was to fold, suddenly, collapse on Face’s back and bite him, hard, on the back of his right shoulder, close to his neck.

It hurt like hell and shocked Face out of his post-orgasmic daydream quicker than a bucket of ice. It hurt so much that he didn’t even yell; just sucked in an involuntary breath, impossibly deep. Then he collapsed and lay there gasping like a landed fish, Murdock heavy on his back, panting into his ear.

_‘I don’t believe he did that… after what I said… what the hell? That fucking HURT. It still hurts…Oh, God; please don’t let him have broken the skin…’_ Face groaned _‘… because then we’re talking about antibiotics, and hospitals, and... and Hannibal will kill me.’_ He groaned again, louder, then flinched as Murdock spoke softly, directly into his ear.

“I love you so much, Facey. That was wonderful. I missed you so bad, baby, but I’m home safe now. Right here with you.” Murdock sighed happily and Face’s anger and indignation evaporated; blew away like smoke on the wind.

“I love you too, Murdock – but I can’t breathe right now. Could you…?”

Murdock grunted agreeably and slid off Face. For a moment they lay there, belly-down, panting, then they both turned over slowly and lay, side by side, recovering.

Face recovered first.

The bite on his shoulder was throbbing and, though he might be prepared to forgive, he wasn’t about to forget. He flipped himself over to lie on top of his lover, holding Murdock down with his bodyweight as Murdock had recently done to him. He kissed the side of Murdock’s neck, targeting the soft skin where shoulder met neck. Murdock wriggled a little but soon settled down, enjoying the soothing, gentle caresses from his partner’s lips. Soothing, gentle caresses gradually became nibbles, little sucks, deeper kisses; Murdock sighed. Nibbles turned into gentle bites; little sucks became deeper; still Murdock didn’t react beyond a deeper sigh. Face abandoned all pretence, and started sucking in earnest, hard and all around the area. Murdock started in alarm and tried to push Face off; Face refused to be pushed.

“Facey! What are you doing? That’s gonna show…”

Face grinned in satisfaction. “Yeah, I know. I’m marking you – just returning the favour, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 14th: Biting/Scratching; October 17th: Marking/Branding.


End file.
